


Kinktober: Day 08

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Glory Hole / Orgasm Delay





	Kinktober: Day 08

"_Fuck_," the other man groaned, throbbing between Frederick's lips. "Open your mouth for me."

Frederick obediently pulled back, freeing the stranger's cock and letting it rest on the tip of his tongue. He watched eagerly as a fist came into view, wrapped tightly around the cock on his tongue, and started to pump hard and fast. He wasn't left waiting for long, and he moaned happily as the man finished himself off, carelessly shooting his load over Frederick's cheeks and chin. 

The stranger withdrew before he even began to soften, and Frederick wasted no time in licking at the mess he'd left, cleaning up everything he could reach with his tongue. He gave his cock a few rough tugs while he had a moment to himself; primarily in the interest of keeping himself hard, but the resulting wave of pleasure certainly didn't go amiss.

Another man was quick to take the place of the last, rattling the partition as he shoved himself expectantly through the hole. Frederick couldn't help but note that this one was considerably bigger, and he smiled to himself even as he opened his mouth to get down to business. He was thicker, too, Frederick quickly realized, and he hummed appreciatively around his mouthful. 

Eager for more come, he pressed forward, letting the blunt head of the cock in his mouth press up against the entrance to his throat, then slip inside. He swallowed, then relaxed his muscles and leaned forward until his nose met solid wood. The man on the other side groaned and began to move, sliding in and out of Frederick's tight airway. 

He was leaking precome over the back of the doctor's tongue, already beginning to twitch in Frederick's mouth as he fucked his throat. Frederick moaned softly, the needy sound faltering as the man's cock pressed gently against his vocal cords and cut him off. He hadn't realized the stranger was so_ deep_, and Frederick throbbed, cock bobbing between his thighs and dripping precome onto the floor between his spread knees. 

The man didn't last much longer, giving Frederick a few rough thrusts and finishing in his mouth with a quiet curse. Frederick swallowed it all, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and sat back on his heels. He gave himself a few more tugs, hardly at risk of going soft now but worked up enough that he was aching for some kind of stimulation. 

It was barely two minutes before another stranger knocked on the partition, and Frederick looked up to see a hand slip through the hole where he'd been expecting a cock. Long fingers tapped the wood just below the hole, and Frederick's heart jumped into his throat. He scrambled to get to his feet, nearly stumbling headfirst into the opposite wall in his haste to get situated. 

The cock that pressed against his entrance was already well-lubed, and Frederick sighed in pleasure as it easily slid past his rim. He was fairly well prepared already— _ shamefully _ prepared, in fact, and from nothing more than having a handful of cocks in his mouth. His body knew what to expect, and had relaxed certain muscles accordingly.

He took a deep breath, braced himself and pushed back, taking the man as deep as he could with a low groan. Pressed tight against the thin wooden wall, Frederick wiggled his ass in invitation, and the stranger took the hint. He began to fuck Frederick, slow and deep, his crown gliding over the doctor's prostate with every thrust. 

He was thick, the stretch driving Frederick out of his mind as he repeatedly pushed into his ass. Frederick almost wished he_ hadn't _ used as much lube, just so he could feel that dull, intense burn; so he could feel himself being forced open to accommodate the stranger's big cock. 

The man grunted and Frederick gasped as he felt his shaft throbbing, pulsing inside of him and filling him to the brim. He gave Frederick two more deep thrusts and then withdrew slowly, his softening cock slipping out of Frederick's ass followed by his hot load.

Frederick slumped forward, bracing himself against the opposite wall, but the stranger clearly wasn't done with him yet. Two fingers rubbed at his stretched rim, then slid inside. More come dripped down the inside of Frederick's thigh as the man spread his fingers apart, and he whimpered into his clenched fist.

"How many?"

"Just you," Frederick answered honestly. "I mean... _ there_, anyways."

Fingers withdrew from his ass and that same hand gripped him by the hip and spun him around, feeling around briefly before closing around his cock and beginning to stroke him at an agonizingly slow pace. 

"How many in your mouth?"

"Four." Frederick was blushing, embarrassed by how much it was turning him on to tell a stranger how many men he'd sucked off.

"Four," the man repeated thoughtfully. "You can do better than that, hmm?"

"I— _ yes_." The hand on Frederick's cock was still moving steadily, and he could feel his legs beginning to tremble. "I can do better than that."

"Think you can make it ten before I get back?"

_ Back_— _ he was going to get a second round_. Frederick's cock throbbed in the stranger's fist, and he moaned without thinking.

"I'll take that as a yes." The hand around him tightened, squeezing just below his crown and coaxing more precome up his shaft. "I need you to save this for me, can you do that?"

"_Ohh_..." The man released him and Frederick shuddered as the constricting pressure around his cock disappeared. Two, maybe three drops of come escaped before he could stop them. He gritted his teeth and flexed his hips, somehow managing to get himself under control. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." The man tapped the partition gently. "See you in a few." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
